daemon_golden_compassfandomcom-20200214-history
Vocabulary Page
Since most people who come here are new to daemonism and its ideas, you'll need to know what you're talking about! So here is some snazzy words for you. Unsettled, settled, stable, unknown... I'll go into settledom vs. unsettledom later on in another page, but for now here is some neat vocabulary: Unsettled':'' a daemian who is unsettled is someone who does not currently have an animal form for their daemon that is the sole and only form. People under the age of 20 years old are unsettled. 'Settled':'' when we daemians get all old and wrinkly, you have a settled form. With all the things that come with adulthood, someone who is settled is over the age of 20 and has a stable personality. Their daemon only takes one form. ''Stable:'' stable is usually applied to someone who is unsettled but does not have forms out the wazoo. They generally have a form that is stable for the moment, but can change in future. ''Unknown:'' unknown is just that, unknown. A daemian who has an unknown form is someone who doesn't know what form they have, either because they have so many or they can't decide. General vocabulary You've got to know what we're talking about so... '' Daemons: ''daemons are representations of someone's soul or a mental construct (depending on your view). They are imaginary and not physical, and can offer guidance, commentary and sarcastic ruminations. A daemon is an embodiment of who you are, your personality, an imaginary animal that is as much a part of you as you are of it. We often asign them a name, gender and various forms (until settled). '''''Daemians: (mostly) normal human beings who have "unlocked" their daemons and know about daemonism and the ideas behind it. ''Forms: ''a form is an animal that your daemon takes, for example you can imagine as projecting to daemians, I'll go into that later a wild dog, and this will be a 'form'. It's that simple. ''Projecting: ''ah, projecting. A highly complicated and interesting thing in that you 'imagine' your daemon in a form and project them. At first it may seem difficult, others it may come more naturally. If your daemon does something weird, it's awesome, since you have a high imagination. Daemons can communicate to us "visions" or things from our subconscious that we might have forgotten when projecting, but cannot know what you don't subconsciously. ''Personality type: ''commonly known to people as a personality test. There are various types such as MBTI, Enneagram, Sloan, D&D and many others including non official ones. ''Form finding: ''the process of trying to find a form that fits. ''Analysis: ''a collection of the traits of an animal to determine what personality an animal would have. (For example saying that a polar bear is a creature that roams alone often searching for food could suggest a fool-hardy, solitary and 'lost' individual). A reverse analysis is the opposite when someone writes about their personality and others suggest forms for them.